This invention relates to improvements in and relating to chairs of the type which essentially comprises a seat and a back-rest.
Numerous forms and constructions of chairs are known, some of which are provided with covers made of cloth, leather or other suitable materials with a view to protecting the seat and/or back-rest against wear and smear, or for aesthetic purposes. A typical example of such chair has both a seat and a back-rest covered integrally by a one-piece cover. Another such example has two separate covers, one for the seat and the other for the back-rest. The former example has a drawback in that when part of the cover is smeared or damaged, the whole of the cover must be removed. Such economical drawback may be overcome by the latter example in which the respective covers for the seat and the back-rest can be removed independently one from the other. However, covers that are loosely placed over the back-rest as in conventional use are prone to get tucked up or creased in repeated contact with the back of the user. To eliminate this difficulty, strings or bands have been provided with which to keep taut and fasten the cover to the back-rest or its support arm.
Such chairs are very unsightly and disadvantageous in that fastening the cover with strings or bands to the back-rest is extremely tedious.